Are You really Isabella?
by Emmett'sRealWife
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Katarina and Salvadore. In my story Damon and his brother Stefan are pureblood wizards, just go along with it

Chapter 1

Hey my name is Katarina Fey Petrova, But most of you know me as Isabella Swan. I'm a witch and a vampire. But not the type of vampires that are gay and sparkle in the sun. Our type of vampires are the way Hollywood describes us, burning in the sun and all that shit. Now I bet your asking yourselves well does she burn in the sun. And your answer is it's because my sisters witch Emily Bennett spelled my lapis lazuli ring so that I could walk in the sun without burning. And since I was born a vampire, I'll age until I'm 21. Right now I'm 14 and I'm excited to start going to Hogwarts. And I bet your asking yourselves aren't you supposed to start Hogwarts when your 11. Well I went to Durmstrong with Viktor Krum, he and I are the same age.

My parents are insisting that I go to Hogwarts to protect my baby brother and baby sister from Harry Potter or as I like to call him scar head, potty head, or my favorite pot head. My brother isn't really related by blood. He was adopted, my parents adopted him because I wanted a little brother and I was throwing another of my epic tantrums. At the end I normally end up breathing fire and killing mud-bloods in my basilisk form. My parents are loyal death eaters and so am I and so will my brother and we all love it. My brother and I are metamorphaguses, seerers, parsel tongues, and animagises. My brother's name is Salvadore Stalone Petrova. My sister's name is Anastasiya Petrova and my parents are Aleksander and Ana Petrova. We are purebloods obviously.

My parents are best friends with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I was in hiding because Dumble-ass tried to yet again kidnap me and brainwash me to go to the "light side" but I think he's totally gay. I mean really what kind of guy has that many colors in his room. It has to be either he's gay or colorblind, but since he said that Harry has his mum's eyes points to Dumble-ass being gay. I am well practiced in the dark arts going to Durmstrong and having Lord Voldemort as a private tutor really helps. I have white blond hair and blue-gray eyes like the Malfoys.

I'm also 6'1 and have curves that even Rosalie would kill for. And I'm very graceful but I guess it comes with being a normal vampire and not one of the guy sparkly ones like the Cullens, which I will kill when I see them again. Well I won't kill all of them I will convert Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett over to Lord Voldemort's side or as I'm allowed to call him Tom. We got my name I used while I was hiding from my aunts names Narcissa and Bellatrix. Tom as I like to call him is my grandfather. And I am going to be the next Dark Lady and however I marry will get training from me and Tom so he can become the Dark Lord. I hurriedly packed my stuff with a flick of my wand, after I got back to the muggle's house after being left in the woods by Pennyhead. When I was in hiding before I went to Phoenix or Forks I spent some time in Mystic Falls,VA with my favorite vampire Damon Salvatore. He'll laugh his ass off when I tell him about the Cullens. I changed my looks back to normal. And I took my normal clothes out of the secret compartment of my closet and added them to my suitcase that had an undetectable extension charm on it. And I burned my Isabella clothes. And I changed my looks to fiery red hair and bright neon green eyes

" You don't know who Isabella Swan is. You never had a daughter." I said compelling him.

" I don't know who Isabella Swan is. I never had a daughter." Charlie replied in the normal tone of someone being compelled. "Who are you?" Charlie asked.

" I'm your niece Emiliya. I was here to visit with you for the school year but it's time for me to go back home to England. Your sister, my mum has been missing me." I said.

" Oh Okay see you next time you visit Emiliya, it was nice seeing you again." Charlie said.

" Bye Charlie, I'll see you next summer." I said as I walked outside to my truck. Ugh this truck sucks I'm going to trade it into the dealership and then compel the sales person to give me my new car for free. I shrunk my luggage and put it into my pocket. I drove down to Port Angeles. While they took my car after I took my luggage out of it I called Damon and looked at the cars.

" Hey Dami." I said.

" Hey Kat what are you doing?" Damon asked.

" Buying a new car and coming to visit and then dragging you on a trip to England with me. And no you are not allowed to bring your annoying brooding brother Saint Stefan." I said with my Damon smirk on.

" Sounds awesome Kat." Damon replied.

" Hey and before we leave can we stop at the Wal-Mart in Mystic Falls and mess with random costumers and then go clubbing so we can feed." I asked.

" Whatever you want Princess." Damon replied.

" Kay, bye see you when I get there." I said.

" Kay, bye I can't wait to see you." Damon replied and we both hung up. I ended up getting a green with silver stripes 911 s turbo Porsche. Before I hit the road I put on my signature leather jacket that was made in Italy. I hopped into my new car after throwing my luggage into the trunk. As I drove towards Mystic Falls I thought ' Here I come Mystic Falls you better be ready for the hell I'm about to raise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: for disclaimer refer back to chapter #1

Chapter #2:

" Hey Honey I'm home!" I exclaimed as I got out of my car and blurred into the Salvatore house.

" Ahh Kat it's so good to see you again." Damon said as he hugged me.

" So Dami ready to go mess with people in Wal-mart." I asked.

" Yup this is going to be so fun!" Damon exclaimed.

~They drive to wal-mart

" Hey so what should we do first?" Damon asked.

" Let's walk around and see if we see anyone you know." I said.

" Oh look there's Tyler." Damon said.

" Oh a Lockwood perfect." I said with my Damon smirk on.

" Hey Tyler I would like to introduce my cousin. Her name is Katarina and she hears voices in her head." Damon calmly said.

" Hi you can call me Kat." I then fell to the ground holding my head and look up at him and say in my creepiest calm voice which I must say has given everyone I've used it on aneurisms so I don't think its safe but oh well I don't really care. "I hear voice they're telling me to do bad things to you." I said.

" That's okay with me baby." Tyler said giving me what he thought was a sexy smile.

" No not that, they're telling me to hurt you, to kill you, and then to burn your body, after hours of endless torture." I say once again in my creepy calm voice. Tyler then proceeds to pee his pants because I scared him so much. Ahhh what no aneurism, now that's disappointing.

" Keep away from me, stay away!" Tyler says and then runs away to cry in his car and then have nightmares about me for at least a year if not more.

" Do you know any girls that are here right now?" I asked after I grabbed like 4 pregnancy tests.

" Yeah there's Caroline, Bonnie, Carole the mayor's wife, and Liz the sheriff." Damon replied before putting on his famous smirk.

" Follow me but not to close." I said and sneak a box into each of their carts. "First up Caroline." I whisper to Damon and we both put on the famous Damon smirk.

" Oh my gosh, Caroline I'm so sorry about your um problem." I said.

" Uh what problem and who the heck are you?" Caroline the dumb blond bimbo asked.

" I'm Katarina and I'm Damon's cousin and isn't that yours." I said pointing at the pregnancy test.

" Oh gosh no, I have no idea how it got there and it was nice to meet you." Caroline said before she walked off.

" That wasn't that fun." I told Damon.

" Oh I know let's go find some ketchup." Damon said.

" Sounds like a good idea lead the way." I replied with the famous Damon smirk on. So we went and found the ketchup.

" Okay so we are going to make a trail of ketchup leading to the bathrooms and then you'll leave a message for Caroline and I'll leave one for Tyler." Damon said. So we did the trail thing and in the bathroom we both mixed ketchup with water and wrote are messages on the mirrors. I wrote 'Caroline this is Katarina and if you ever want to see your Elena ever again you have to buy your clothes at Wal-Mart and wear them to school for an entire weak and then track down my ex boy toy Mike Newton and kill him and if you don't I'll kill your mother.'

" so Damon what did you write on the mirror?" I asked.

" I wrote 'Tyler this is Damon if you ever want to see your Uncle Mason again you have to admit your bi and that you often had threesomes with your Uncle Mason and his current lady friend.' What did you write?"

" I wrote 'Caroline this is Katarina and if you ever want to see your friend Elena ever again you have to buy your clothes at Wal-Mart and wear them to school for an entire weak and then track down my ex boy toy Mike Newton and kill him and if you don't I'll kill your mother.' Now all we have to do is go get them, they'll probably be very willing to come with us seeing as how I'm like a sister to the both of them." I said and then Damon and I set out to get them so we can go clubbing before heading to my wonderful home Petrova Manor. The biggest home a pureblood has ever had.


End file.
